criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kwesi Ameyaw
|birthplace = Kitchener, Canada|family = unknown|yearsactive = 2000-present}}Kwesi Ameyaw (born Erwin Kwesi Schilling Ameyaw) is a Canadian actor. Biography Almost nothing is known about Ameyaw, other than he was born on August 24, 1975 in Kitchener, Waterloo, Ontario, Canada under the name Erwin Kwesi Schilling Ameyaw. On Criminal Minds Ameyaw portrays an SPD police officer in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *The InBetween - Kiss Them for Me (2019) TV episode - Principal Switzer *The Twilight Zone - The Wunderkind (2019) TV episode - Male Interviewee #4 *La Buena (2019) - Officer #1 *The Magicians - A Timeline and Place (2019) TV episode - Minister Grayson *SnowComing (2019) - Principal Evans *Superbook - Jeremiah (2018) TV episode - Ebed-Melech *Supergirl - Parasite Lots (2018) TV episode - Cassian *Van Helsing - Rusty Cage (2018) TV episode - Officer Matthew *Freaks (2018) - Interviewer *Salvation - Crimes and Punishment (2018) TV episode - Dr. Oduya *Take Two - Smoking Gun (2018) TV episode - Night Guard *Riverdale - 3 episodes (2017-2018) - Dr. Masters *Lost in Space - Resurrection (2018) TV episode - T.V. Reporter *The X-Files - Familiar (2018) TV episode - Judge *Fifty Shades Freed (2018) - Defense Counsellor *Mech-X4 - 2 episodes (2017) - Davis Walker *The Lost Wife of Robert Durst (2017) - Edward Michaels *Haters Back Off! - im gunnna be an legend (2017) TV episode - TSA Agent *Ghost Wars - The Curse of Copperhead Road (2017) TV episode - Cam Ellis *Woody Woodpecker (2017) - Fireman *Harvest Love (2017) - Jim *Death Note (2017/I) - Undercover Agent #1 *At Home in Mitford (2017) - Doorman *Lucifer - Deceptive Little Parasite (2017) TV episode - Craig *DC's Legends of Tomorrow - 3 episodes (2016-2017) - Dr. Mid-Nite and Charles McNider *A Dog's Purpose (2017) - Cop *Travelers - Marcy (2016) TV episode - Doctor *The Romeo Section - Rising Tide (2016) TV episode - Detective Otto *Frequency - Seven Three (2016) TV episode - Sergeant *No Tomorrow - No Crying in Baseball (2016) TV episode - Stern Exec #2 *Dark Harvest (2016) - Carl *Interrogation (2016/I) - Federal Agent *The Confirmation (2016) - Boeing Engineer *Bates Motel - A Danger to Himself and Others (2016) TV episode - Dr. Porter *Get Out Alive (2016) - Sheriff Morales *Gord's Brother (2015) - Dr. Paul *Ice Sculpture Christmas (2015) - Pinewood Carver *iZombie - Love & Basketball (2015) TV episode - Mike Hayden *Minority Report - 2 episodes (2015) - Suit and Suit #1 *Proof - 2 episodes (2015) - Young James Tyler *Truth & Lies (2015) - Detective Marco *Garage Sale Mystery: All That Glitters (2014) - Cop *Hastings Street (2014) - Carl *The Color of Rain (2014) - Mike *Continuum - 2 episodes (2014) - Squad Leader *2014 Motive - Abandoned (2014) TV episode - Officer Dansing *The Tomorrow People - Endgame (2014) TV episode - Head of Security *Jinxed (2013) - Mayor *Supernatural - 2 episodes (2007-2013) - College Professor and Dr. Lewis *Man of Steel (2013) - Canadian Airman *The Wedding Chapel (2013) - Andrew Hilton *Emily Owens M.D. - Emily and... The Car and the Cards (2013) TV episode - Trauma Surgeon *Ring of Fire - Night 2 (2012) TV episode - Sgt. Dunlap *Far Cry 3 (2013 Video Game) - additional voices *Once Upon a Time - 7:15 A.M. (2012) TV episode - Dr. Thatcher *Sanctuary - Resistance (2011) TV episode - Colonel Bosh *Fancy (2011) - Bartender *And Baby Will Fall (2011) - Doctor #2 *Shattered - Everyone's a Hostage to Someone (2010) TV episode - SWAT Commander *Confined (2010/I) - Dr. Dan McLear *The A-Team (2010) - Dutch Customs Agent #1 *Chocolate (2010) - Jack *Riverworld (2010) - Youseff Mbaye *Fringe - Johari Window (2010) TV episode - Agent Frug *Phantom Racer (2009) - Coroner Ron *Encounter with Danger (2009) - Doctor *Harper's Island - Sigh (2009) TV episode - FBI Agent Hanson *Dancing Trees (2009) - Surgeon *Psych - Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing (2009) TV episode - Detective Ocampo *Samurai Girl - 2 episodes (2008) - Surgeon *Every Second Counts (2008) - Mr. Coleman *Aliens in America - 4 episodes (2007-2008) - Mr. Papazian *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) - Prince Tharoor *Stargate: Atlantis - Outcast (2008) TV episode - Tactical Sergeant *Soldier of Fortune: Payback (2007 Video Game) - Llebo Soldiers (voice) *My Name Is Sarah (2007) - Principal *Falcon Beach - 14 episodes (2006-2007) - Des Palmer and 1 unspecified role *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Diff'rent Strokes' (2006) - Bank Officer *Saved - Triage (2006) TV episode - Agent White *A Trick of the Mind (2006) - Bobby *Kyle XY - This Is Not a Test (2006) TV episode - Dispatcher *Fallen (2006) - Policeman *Eureka - Pilot (2006) TV episode - Special Agent Hicks *Moments (2006) - unspecified *A Job to Kill For (2006) - Det. Mark Learner *Dreamfall: The Longest Journey (2006 Video Game) - Chawan (voice) *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Soldier *The L Word - 6 episodes (2004-2006) - Randy Jackson *Da Vinci's City Hall - 6 episodes (2006) - Kaspar *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV Series - SPD police officer #1 *Capote (2005) - Porter *Stranger in My Bed (2005) - Sherrif Barton *The Long Weekend (2005) - Cop #4 *Third Man Out (2005) - Reporter #1 *Into the West - Dreams and Schemes (2005) TV episode - Henry Foster *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of Mork & Mindy (2005) - Cop *Fatal Reunion (2005) - Sam Watson *Alone in the Dark (2005) - Deputy Adams *Blade: Trinity (2004) - Agent *Kingdom Hospital - 3 episodes (2004) - Celeste's Camera Man *Da Vinci's Inquest - 3 episodes (2001-2004) - William and Dr. Kamil *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Man in Suit *The Final Cut (2004) - Guest #2 *Miracle (2004) - Reporter *The Goodbye Girl (2004) - Richard III Troupe *Jake 2.0 - The Prince and the Revolution (2003) - Tracey *Battlestar Galactica - 2 episodes (2003) - Liner Captain *Tru Calling - Past Tense (2003) - Tall Guy *Smallville - 3 episodes (2002-2003) - Lex's Security Guard Darius *A Date with Darkness: The Trial and Capture of Andrew Luster (2003) - Newscaster *Dead Like Me - Reapercussions (2003) TV episodes - Airport Security Guard *Tom Stone - 6 episodes (2002-2003) - Danny Illuawa *The Stranger Beside Me (2003) - TV Host *The Dead Zone - Scars (2003) TV episode - Phil Rogers *American Dreams - Pilot (2002) TV episode - Eddie *Just Cause - Human Trials (2002) TV episode - Dr. Paul Atkins *John Doe - Pilot (2002) TV episode - SWAT Captain (uncredited) *The Twilight Zone - One Night at Mercy (2002) TV episode - Paramedic #1 *Jeremiah - Tripwire (2002) TV episode - Samuel *Mysterious Ways - MUTI (2002) TV episode - Danso *Living with the Dead (2002) - Doctor *Dark Angel - Harbor Lights (2002) TV episode - Lab Tech *Brother's Keeper (2002) - Undercover Homeless Man *Stargate SG-1 - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Olokun *PC and the Web (2001) - Police Officer *Ignition (2001) - Flight Coordinator *Strange Frequency - Time Is on My Side (2001) TV episode - Police Officer *Night Visions - Hate Puppet/Darkness (2001) TV episode - Uniform Cop (segment "Hate Puppet") *The Outer Limits - 2 episodes (2000-2001) - Policeman #1 and Dr. Adam Meares *The Lone Gunmen - Planet of the Frohikes (2001) TV episode - 2nd MP *Seven Days - The Fire Last Time (2000) TV episode - Somalian *The 6th Day (2000) - Security Guard (uncredited) *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Off-Duty Soldier (uncredited) *Higher Ground - Best Behavior (2000) TV episode - ER Doctor External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here Category:Real People Category:Actors